Three is a Charm
by GoodGirlU
Summary: Owain, Brady, and Robin have fun together. M/M. Sexual content.


I wonder what they're talking about? I asked myself as I was walking into the woods and thinking about how I saw Robin and Brady pointing and talking about me.

At that moment I found myself pulled backward and pushed up against a tree.

"Hello Owain." one voice said. I opened my eyes to see none other than Robin and Brady.

"Hoy there Robin, Brady." I said.

"Me and Brady were talking and we found out that we both have crushes on you. We are going to act on them now." Robin said to me his mouth against my ear. And a smile grew on my face.

"You have my sword hand excited now." I giggled

"You heard him Brady."

Robin quickly turned me around so that my back was against Brady's chest. Then I found my lips greeted by Robin's and Brady's arms encircled my waist as his mouth occupied my neck.

Here I am trapped between two, hot guys who both crush on me. My hands went back to the hem of Brady's shirt and slowly undid the bottom button. I then undid the rest of the buttons.

Robin worked on my shirt and within a few seconds it was completely off my body as well as his own shirt. Robin then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and trailed his kisses down to my chest. I threw my head backwards only to get my lips smashed with Brady's. He was a surprisingly talented kisser.

My hands separated from each other. One went to Robin's broad shoulders and the other went to the back of Brady's head. they kneeled down together and continued to occupy me. My lips broke apart from Brady's still tasting his fresh breath in my mouth. Robin began to unbutton my pants and slid them off me with ease. Then he worked on his pants. He ripped the rest of my clothes off and then started massaging me.

I felt his wet fingers slide up and down against my entrance. I see Brady already has his clothes off. He was fairly big as well. I sigh feeling Robin drill his fingers into me. I stuck my tongue out and took one good lick of Brady's member from the base all the way up to the tip. I could feel him shudder and his hands went straight to my hair.

I kissed his sensitive tip and I could feel his nails dig into my scalp. The pain was quickly drained as I felt Robin take his fingers out and replace it with his length. I moaned hoarsely but the sound was muffled as I had it occupied by Brady's joystick.

I heard Robin grunt as he slammed into me rapidly. Brady leaned forward a bit and I looked up to see his lips connect with Robin's. my head continued to bob up and down on Brady while Robin slowed his pace a bit.

Then Robin asked Brady a question. "Do you want to put yours in too Brady?" I grew worried after he asked this question. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle two long hard cocks in my tight hole, but I sure did want it.

"Of course." Said Brady who then winked at me

I could feel Robin slow his thrusts while Brady slowly inserted his member inside me. I could feel my hole stretch to its limits as Brady inserted the whole thing in.

Then him and Robin looked at each other and both started to rapidly thrust in to me. Making me scream. It hurt a lot at first but I eventually got used to their smooth rythm as they continued to ravage my tight hole while spreading my legs further.

I then heard both of them start to breathe heavier and I knew they were nearing their release. Robin came first spurting his seed inside me and bathing my walls to the fullest, Brady followed shortly after releasing his seed inside my hole as well causing it to overflow with cum from two men's releases. It was like a waterfall of cum exiting my hole as they both took their member out of me. Robin however wasn't done as he placed his cum covered member on my face and rubbed it all over it making my face full of his seed. He then placed it in my mouth.

After a good five minutes passed me and Brady walked together hand in hand.

"That was incredible." I said breaking the silence.

"Damn it sure was." Brady's voice filled the air.

"So I was wondering, would you mind coming over next week, my mom will be gone along with Chrom for some business with Ylissee. It will just be me. Alone. By myself. With nothing to do." I said sliding one of my index finger down his chest. I felt him chuckle.

"Will it just be me and you this time?" he asked embracing me with a soft kiss.

"Of course." I answered.

"Well you can count on me being there." he says giving me one more kiss. I give my new boyfriend a kiss back and say "I really need to get cleaned up though" touching my sticky face. "I know Owain your full of cum. Can it and clean up! If your mother sees this sh-" "Oh no she won't" I interrupted while giving him another kiss.


End file.
